Kiba Inuzuka
Kiba Inuzuka & Shino Aburame vs. Kagutsuchi is a battle that takes place during the Book of the Gods special. It is a battle between fellow Hidden Leaf genin and squad members Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame against Team Seiko member Kagutsuchi. Prelude Following Matt's battle with Aya Ayaka in Saint Peters, Tsunade sends Team Kurenai back to the chunin's hometown in order to search for clues on where Aya fled to. The team splits into pairs to cover more ground on their search, and as they do so they are watched by Kagutsuchi and Koshin. Koshin comments to Kagutsuchi that he wishes hunting could always be this easy, but Kagutsuchi isn't listening. Koshin tells him that he needs to get his head in the game; he then makes an offer to kill the Leaf shinobi, and the two leap off. As Kiba and Shino discover a shuriken left behind by Matt's battle with Aya, Kiba allows Akamaru to smell it in order to track Aya's scent. They locate her several kilometers away from their position, but before they can find Kurenai and Hinata to go after her, they are met by Kagutsuchi. Kagutsuchi blatantly states that he is there to kill them, and Kiba counters him, noting Kagutsuchi's skinny stature and stating that he should get backup. Battle As Kurenai and Hinata battle against Koshin, Kiba and Shino take on Kagutsuchi at full force. Kiba and Akamaru take the frontlines of the battle while Shino attempts to provide assistance with his Parasitic Insects Jutsu. Kiba and Akamaru make multiple, unsuccessful attacks with the Fang Over Fang, smashing apart a building in the process. Kagutsuchi uses his bare hands to fend the duo off, and as Shino follows through with an assault via his bugs, Kagutsuchi uses the Fire Style: Explosive Burst to kill them. Kiba and Akamaru then revert to the Fang Cut Fang, a much more powerful attack that Kagutsuchi still dodges, dealing more damage to the city. Shino sarcastically tells Kiba to bring the National Guard in on them, and Kiba tells him to shut up. He tells Kagutsuchi that he has been good, but that will change. However, Kagutsuchi is not listening, instead twiddling his thumbs. Kiba angrily tells Kagutsuchi not to ignore him, and Kagutsuchi apologizes, stating that he has a habit of goingoff into space around weak enemies. Now even angrier, Kiba converses with Akamaru, asking him if he is "ready". As the pair confirm their plan, Shino comments, "Oh, damn." Kiba and Akamaru attack with another Fang Over Fang in preparation for their planned strategy, and as Kagutsuchi counters this as well, the two meet in the air and initiate the transformation into the Two-Headed Wolf. Kagutsuchi is shocked to witness as the Wolf attacks him from above, pinning him against the ground. The Wolf bares down on him, although Kagutsuchi is unfazed. As Kiba comments on this, Kagutsuchi reveals his puppet. The battle puppet quickly forces Akamaru and Kiba back into their original forms. The two confirm that Kagutsuchi is indeed much tougher than they thought he would be, and the two continue fighting against him. Kagutsuchi's puppet greatly enhances the threat he poses against Kiba and Akamaru, as the Fire Style user effectively beats them both back with taijutsu as well as weapons enhanced with fire. Just as Kagutsuchi is about to go in for the kill on Kiba, his puppet is stopped. It is then revealed that Shino planted hundreds of his insects in all of the puppet's joints, immobilizing it completely and leaving it useless. At the same time, Kagutsuchi is knocked unconscious by a beetle planted on him that injected him with a sleeping venom. Aftermath Kiba asks why Shino didn't just kill him, and the Aburame responds that they can take him back to the village and interrogate him for information. As they return to find Kurenai and Hinata, Hinata meets them and tells them that Kurenai has been kidnapped by Koshin. The three take Kagutsuchi back to the Hidden Leaf, where Tsunade has set up an interrogation room. Kagutsuchi is unwilling to talk, prompting Tsunade to call Kakashi Hatake in. Kakashi states that Ibiki Morino's method would be quicker, but Tsunade counters him, saying that Kakashi's method is quicker. Kakashi concedes, and he uses an unnamed genjutsu on Kagutsuchi. Kakashi manages to get a small amount of information out of him, but Kagutsuchi eventually overcomes the genjutsu, breaking free of his bonds and busting out of the interrogation room. As Kagutsuchi escapes the village, Kakashi and Tsunade look on after him. Category:Battle